A thousand years
by songs4mylove
Summary: Derek and Stiles and how they came to be. A thousand Years by Christina Perri. Bad summary but still enjoy.


**A/N A thousand years by: Christina Perri **

**... **

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
**But watching you stand alone?**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

...

**First kiss**

Stiles was sitting outside Derek's house when his phone rang. Pulling it out he saw it was Derek and answered it. "Hey Derek?"

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek standing on the top steps. "How long have you known I was out here?"

Derek chuckled. "I smelt you miles away Stiles." He hung up the phone.

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped out of his jeep. Heading over to Derek he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I really need to talk to you about something." He walked up the steps and stood next to Derek. "Please don't kill me when I say this."

Derek suddenly frowned. "We can't."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked already knowing what he was talking about.

"Stiles I know what you're thinking." Derek said.

Stiles shifted on his feet. "Would that be so bad?"

"Yes." Derek said. "Stiles you and I will never be."

"Why?" Stiles asked stepping closer to Derek. "I know you feel the same way about me."

"You're wrong." Derek said.

"Really." With a sudden burst of courage Stiles closed the gap between them. When their lips first touched Stiles felt like his legs were going to give out from under him. When he stepped away from Derek he suddenly got scared again. "Sorry." He turned and headed to his jeep but as he reached out for the handle he was grabbed from behind and pushed against the jeep. Looking at Derek with fearful eyes he was about to speak but Derek stopped him with his lips. Their tongues battled for what seemed like ages until Derek pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Derek said.

Stiles smiled "I think I have an idea."

**...**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**...**

**The Bite**

"Are you crazy Stiles?" Derek yelled. "I'm not going to do that to you."

"Why not." Stiles said. "We've been together for a year and a half and we're both in love so what's the problem.

Derek groaned. "Stiles?"

"You said it yourself Derek." Stiles said. "I'm your mate but I'm going to grow old while you stay the way you are. Derek I want to spend the rest of life with you."

Derek sighed because he could never say no to Stiles. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Stiles nodded "Positive."

"Okay I'll do this." Derek said. "But only because I love you."

Stiles smiled. "I love you too."

**...**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**...**

**First full moon**

Derek watched Stiles as he paced around the small dark room. "Stiles?"

"I'm fine." Stiles said looking at him.

"Don't be scared." Derek said. "It will be over before you know it."

Stiles nodded. "How come you don't have to stay here?"

"I can control myself on a full moon but this is your first and I don't want anything to happen." Derek said.

"Okay." Stiles said.

Derek kissed Stiles and headed to the door. "I'll be right out here."

Stiles watched as Derek shut and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the door and sat down against it. "Derek?" He said after a while.

"I'm here." Derek said. "I'm right here Stiles."

**...**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**...**

**Training days**

Stiles sat down against a tree completely out of breath. "Just give me a minute."

Derek went over to him. "Come on you're not wimping out on me are you?"

"We've been at this since five in the morning." Stiles said.

"Look I'm not always going to be there to protect you." Derek knelt down in front of Stiles. "I need you to be able to protect yourself when I'm gone."

Stiles nodded "So how long are you going to be this time?"

"Two weeks." Derek said.

Even though he hated it when Derek left he understood that since he was the alpha he had other things to do as well. "Just be okay."

Derek smiled "Always."

**...**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**...**

**Back to you**

Stiles was asleep when a smile suddenly appeared on his face. Turning onto his stomach he stared across the room at Derek who was leaning against the door frame. "Are you going to stand there all night?" He watched Derek drop his bag and removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers on.

Derek went over to the bed and climbed on top of Stiles naked body. "I see you have been waiting for me."

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "Yeah I just had a feeling that you were coming home tonight."

Derek leans down and kisses Stiles. "I missed you so much." He slipped out of his boxers and moved between Stiles legs. "I love you so much." He started kissing Stiles neck but his need to feel Stiles overpowered him and soon enough he was fully inside Stiles in one swift motion.

Stiles cried out. "I can't believe it's been two weeks because it feels like months." His nails dug into Derek's back as he moved in and out of him. It went on for ages until Stiles couldn't hold it anymore and he clinched around Derek. "God Derek I can't hold it anymore."

"Come on Stiles." Derek said and Stiles soon came all over his chest. His body started shaking as he came inside of Stiles, crying out his name. His arms gave away and he feels onto Stiles sweaty chest.

**….**

A little while later

"So did everything go okay?" Stiles said. He was lying on Derek's chest.

"As always." Derek said. "How did things go with you, did anything happen?"

Stiles sighed "Nothing I couldn't handle, thanks to you. I love you so much Derek."

Derek kissed Stiles on the head. "I love you too and I always will."

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed my story. Please take a second to review.**


End file.
